survival_of_the_fittestfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia was a 1,507 year old demon, one of the eldest and most loved daughters of Lilith. In her time she was known best for feeding on the souls of young infants, warriors and Reapers. She preferred to follow war, priding herself mostly on manipulating the generals of the South during the Civil War. More recently she became known for her role in Hell's Rebellion, and her failed attempt to steal the throne from Crowley and lock Lucifer back in his cage. Amelia was killed by Lucifer in January, 2013. History The first record of Amelia's work, took place in Nice, France in 1240. She was first summoned by a young witch seeking great power, Amelia granted it with a price. The woman had to kill her own family, but once she did, instead of granting the woman the power she desired, Amelia forcefully took the woman's body as a vessel. This was the first time the demon Amelia walked the Earth. For centuries after she rode the same body, stuck in time, an immortal vessel even long after the woman's soul was wiped into nothing and sent to Hell. Amelia worked her wonders through various crimes and degrees of torture. For a long time she worked as a Midwife, travelling across the European continent and feeding on the newborn children, telling the mother's that the child had been killed during birth. It was a common occurance, and so no one ever stopped to question the accusation. She worked like this for years, building up strength and learning how the world worked. When rumors of the New World started to spring up, Amelia hopped on a boat and went over seas, on the trip over she fed on many of the passengers, swallowing their souls for her own power, and leaving the bodies weak and mutilated - appearing as though they'd been killed by a plague. In America, Amelia grew fond of owning her own Slaves. She jumped vessels as soon as she stepped off the ship, living then as a young daughter of a wealthy family. She made a habit of slipping off at night to feed on the infants of the slave families, always a preference for newborn children. The years went by easily like this, and Amelia followed every step. Her desire for full power came with the Revolutionary War, while others ran off to avoid the bloodshed that took over the feilds of America, Amelia would stand to the edge of the battlezones, grabbing destroyed souls for her own food before their Reapers could get to them. By the time the Civil War came, Amelia had started working alongside the Southern generals, manipulating the major players to fight harder, to make foolish choices that would turn into suicide missions, and keeping trust as rare as possible among the armies. She made sure the warriors weren't fighting on rightious morals, and when they went off to war, she fed on the victim's souls. As the centuries passed, Amelia grew with the world around her. She feels almost dampened by the sudden lack of bloodshed in America and yearns to follow War to the Middle East, but before she could follow destruction, she realized she had a perfect opportunity to make her own. Amelia stepped up in Hell to run the show, but with Lucifer on his way out and Crowley still technically holding the title of King, things aren't working out as well as she'd like. Her methods of control and battle are bloody, and her way of keeping herself strong has taken down hundreds of Hunters throughout history, but with the new civil war in Hell, her methods have become more destructive than ever. Human Life Amelia herself was born in the late 1100's. She grew up and lived alongside a large family, working a farm and helping her mother heal wounded warriors as was common for the time that she grew up in. As a young girl, Amelia had grown fond of her family, and would have been willing to give anything for their own safety. To believe such actions and see the reality of it, however, turned out to be two completely different things. When she was just 13 years old, a young Amelia kept herself hidden away under her parent's straw bed as her entire family was murdered brutally before her own eyes. In modern times, an orphaned child would be taken in, but back then, Amelia chose to run and raise herself from that point onward. Her methods of raising herself eventually landed her with a small coven of witches and warlocks, and she spent much of pre-pubscent years watching and learning the ceremonies that these people used to summon demons and communicate with the dead. One would believe a child, when granted such knowledge, would seek communicate with their deceased family. Rather, Amelia was drawn more to the power of this knowledge than the ability to tie off loose ends. She summoned her first demon when she was 16 years old, a prime age for her time, and it was a miracle itself that she had not been sold off to marriage. Her new family operated by new age methods, however, the woman held the power, women were the pinacle of her world. Amelia's first summoning was to pull Lilith from the depths of Hell, and in return for all the power and knowledge that she could yearn for, Amelia offered her soul and eternity to Lilith's name. The rest of Amelia's human life was spent working in the name of Lilith, for the years following her deal she regularly made human sacrifices to the demon in the form of young, newly born infant males. It is possible that Amelia could have turned dark long before her actual death. She had murdered half of her own coven by the time that she turned 18. However, by the time that she had just passed her 19th birthday, the young witch was caught mid ritual by a group of soilders and was eventually hung by her neck before a village full of idiots and strangers. Abilities After her reappearance into the human realm as a white eyed demon, Amelia's powers were never fully understood. It is possible that the demon herself was not fully aware of just what she was capable of, as much of her power was never explored. As one of Lilith's eldest, Amelia could have done much, she was one of the purest in nature. This nature, however, was tainted the second she stepped onto Earth and out of Hell. It is clear that Amelia was capable of telekensis, could pop from one area to the other though she never really used this form of transportation, believing it was impure to her nature. Amelia was a bit of chameleon, with a wide variety of vessels, and a vessel's knowledge at her hands, she jumped from vessel to vessel quite often, and was impossible to keep a face to her name. She was never fully mentioned in most Supernatural texts, merely her actions graced over, as she managed to keep herself very well hidden from even some of the most talented hunters throughout history. As a demon who preferred the delicacies of a soul, it is believed she could view Death's realm, and was not well liked by the Horsemen for her actions that would often disrupt his job. The vast amount of knowledge that the demon had access too, however, was considered one of her stronger assests. Weaknesses The Colt would easily take down this demon, for though she exercised her immortality, the true lengths of it were never fully developed and grew dull due to lack of properly aiding her cause. The true ways to have vanquished her have been left undiscovered. Lilith herself could have destroyed Amelia with a mere touch and will to do so. In the end it was Lucifer and a pack of Hell Hounds that ripped Amelia's vessel to shreds and exploded the demon's essence. Quotes "Please, don't talk. You lose IQ points everytime you open your mouth." "Well, at least we all know what my intentions are." "A demon without orders is lost and meaningless." "You're really ruining my game plan here, Lucifer." Last Words: "Fuck you, you worthless, homeless angel." Category:Characters Category:Hell Category:Demons